


Missing Ashe Supports

by StumblingBlock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe Is a Cinnamon Roll, Doesn't Have to Be Romantic If You Don't Want It to Be, F/M, First Up We Have Felix, Fluff and Humor, I Felt Like Some Were Missing, IN TRUE FIRE EMBLEM FASHION, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), maybe? - Freeform, more to come - Freeform, so I made my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StumblingBlock/pseuds/StumblingBlock
Summary: Ashe is my favorite character in the Blue Lions House--which has many good characters, mind you--and we were robbed.Featuring whoever the hell I say it features fight me in the comments
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 5





	1. Ashe x Felix C and B Supports

**C-Support**

Ashe: I have found a Felix

Ashe: As I do not experience fear like a mere mortal I shall approach this wild Felix

Ashe: Hi, Felix! 

Ashe: What a surprise to meet you here in the library where there are no swords?

Ashe: I already finished this book, so if you like, you can borrow it

Felix: Like I want your dumb book

Ashe: *whispers* _It’s really good_

Ashe: _It’s got knights and stuff_

Felix: I despise you and everything you stand for

Ashe: Ah

Ashe: I see

Ashe: Felix have you ever read a good book

Ashe: I am concerned for you and your completely unanticipated hostility

Felix: Your books should be burned for their dumb pointless chivalric lies

Felix: And also you are stupid

Ashe: :C

Ashe: But—

Felix: I Don’t Care.™

Ashe: >:(

Ashe: _You know what, Felix?_

Felix: >: ) _What?_

Ashe: YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE THE KNIGHT IN THIS STORY

Felix: :O

Ashe: *book nerd energy intensifies*

Ashe: _You are so cool_

Felix: Gross

**B-Support**

Ashe: *Lonato feels*

Ashe: *sad Ashe is sad*

Felix: *silently approaching*

Ashe: Hey Felix…

Felix: Because your dad is dead, I’m trying not to be an asshole

Felix: I won’t succeed, but hey, it’s the thought that counts

Ashe: I appreciate that

Ashe: But I am still sad

Felix: I get that

Ashe: I just wish my dad had talked to me more

Ashe: Maybe I could have helped

Ashe: But I guess it’s like you said and I am dumb

Ashe: And I will never be a knight

Felix: Wow, I guess all knights are mind-readers then

Felix: You’re not dumb

Felix: You are just sad and probably need a nap

Felix: I am trying to very subtly imply that we are friends and I care without actually saying the words

Felix: Is it working  
Ashe: 

Felix: Also don’t give up on being a knight

Ashe: :O

Felix: Just be you, Ashe

Felix: And take your stupid book before I strain something avoiding eye contact

Ashe: …Would you like to open up emotionally about your own trauma, Felix?

Felix: No

Ashe: That’s just what I’d expect the knight in the story to say! :’)

Felix: You’re like the squire in the book

Felix: …I didn’t hate him

Ashe: :D

Ashe: I will be the greatest knight ever just for you


	2. Ashe x Felix A Support

Felix’s blade swept through the empty air, soundless in the hand of its skilled wielder. The training grounds were deserted at this time of day, so Felix was left to practice his sword forms in peace. Sweat trickled down his back as he pushed himself to move faster, the movements of his enemies from the last battle at the forefront of his mind. 

How could he have cut them down faster? If that had been a feint, instead of a jab, what would he have done to gain the advantage? If that knight hadn’t drawn his axe, but that javelin at his hip—how would Felix have countered it in time?

Footsteps crunched across the hard-packed earth. Felix’s blade snapped out in an arc slightly wider than necessary. He whipped his head around to glare at the interloper—

When he saw it was only Ashe, Felix blinked. Huh. Ashe wasn’t in the dining hall with the others?

This was the third time this week. He was taking his training oddly seriously all of a sudden.

Upon realizing Felix was staring, Ashe snapped to attention. His tentative smile made Felix’s eye twitch.

“Oh, Felix! Just who I was looking for.”

So many years had passed since they were both students. Ashe now had enough kills under his belt to be one of the most renowned warriors in their army.

Somehow, he still managed to sound timid.

Of course, by now Felix knew that timid demeanor wasn’t the same thing as weakness, so he lowered his sword and grunted.

“I’m busy. What do you want?”

“Well, I was hoping you might want a sparring partner,” Ashe said a little sheepishly. “If you’re not that busy.”

“I suppose I can make time,” Felix grumbled, shifting his weight. “At least until I get bored.”

Ashe chuckled at him. “Only you could get bored in the middle of a fight, you know.”

“Maybe if you weren’t such a terrible opponent…”

Ashe blinked his eyes a little wider at him.

“Oh no, I’m being battled out of pity.”

Felix rolled his eyes. Ashe’s pathetic sarcasm was an affront to nature.

And yet, the corner of Felix’s mouth tugged upward anyway. Usually he’d correct his error by swinging his sword at Ashe’s head—but today Felix found himself clicking his tongue and looking aside. There was a mystery here, and it was starting to bother him.

Felix didn’t do _bothered._

“What’s with you?” He grumbled, shooting Ashe another narrow-eyed glare. “You’re always underfoot lately. Run out of other things to do with your time?”

Ashe ducked his head like a scolded child. Not entirely unusual behavior coming from him, but Felix found himself staring harder. Was he avoiding Felix’s gaze?

“Er… sorry. Am I being a bother?”

“No. I just want to know what you want.” Felix’s fingers drummed briefly against the hilt of his sword. “If it’s about another one of those books of yours—” Ashe actually perked up a little and Felix shot him a quelling glare. “—I’m _definitely_ not reading it. Don’t even ask.”

“It’s not about the book! Well—maybe?” Felix growled under his breath. Ashe laughed nervously. “Okay, I really won’t ask! But come on, don’t you want to train your squire?” Soured, Felix lowered his blade.

“Cut that out. I’m not a character in some pointless book. I’m my own person, with my own ideals. I won’t be beholden to anyone else’s.” He fixed Ashe with a hard glare. _And I’m certainly not responsible for_ you _._

But instead of looking intimidated, Ashe just looked fond. Felix’s gut clenched, instinctively expecting Ashe to exclaim how Felix reminded him of that stupid knight. Or say something equally annoying.

Instead, Ashe just shook his head. “Sorry, I’m not trying to antagonize you. Maybe I should come clean.”

“You’d better,” Felix snapped. “What’s this about?”

“I’m worried about you.”

Felix looked down at his sword. He looked back up at Ashe again after a moment. He smirked.

“Really now.”

“What happened with Count Rodrigue—”

Oh hell no.

Felix nearly stalked off the battlefield outright. He wasn’t talking about his dad. He snarled through his teeth instead, _“Not your business, Ashe.”_

Ashe lowered his head. “I’m sorry, yes, I know—"

_“I can take care of myself_.”

“Of course you can!” Ashe’s hands rose between them, “You’re one of the strongest people I know, Felix. But that’s just it—when you have the strength to bear this burden alone, it must make it very hard to share the weight!”

“Hmph! And what makes you think I want any of your meddling?” Felix’s words were all bite, but Ashe—honestly, Ashe was just a strange person.

He’d never flinched back from Felix’s harsh words, even though otherwise Ashe jumped at every little thing. 

He was honest too. Felix liked that about him—until Ashe got it in his mind to talk about his feelings.

Now was no different. “You probably don’t want my help,” Ashe said. He had the unmitigated gall to look sad about it. “And that’s why I thought sparring might be better, or even talking about books, or cooking duty—anything you like, really. I just…” Ashe took a breath. “…You helped me. When Lonato died. Right now, I’d like to be there for you, if I can.”

Oh.

Felix sucked in a deep breath, shoulders tensing, throat burning as he prepared to tell Ashe exactly what he thought of him, because if anyone wanted to talk to Felix about his dead father, angry shouting was the only outcome they were going to get.

Ashe just looked at him, forlorn and _there_. Visibly unflinching too, despite the fact that Felix still had a sword in his hand, dammit.

If he thought—if he thought he could just make Felix shout at him, and spill his feelings that way then—then—

No one was going to make Felix do anything, especially not—

Not Ashe.

Ugh.

Felix glared anyway, because he could. “I’m not a child and I don’t need to be coddled like one.”

Ashe shook his head again, harder this time. “I could never coddle you, Felix. But everyone needs to grieve, even you. And if you need a friend—”

“Yeah, yeah.” Felix hated everything. The shout had died as suddenly as it came on. Now he just had a headache. A sigh exploded out of Felix’s chest. He rubbed at his temples in annoyance. “Just… stop talking.”

Ashe nodded, and Felix appreciated that Ashe really didn’t say another thing, not even to apologize.

This made him slightly more tolerable than most people.

“…Does it make it better?” Felix asked after a moment. He dragged his thumb along the hilt of his sword, studying the wall nearest to him. Ashe was very quiet. It was almost like no one was here at all. “Having someone to talk to, I mean.”

It wasn’t that Felix couldn’t talk to the others. But—he’d watched grief destroy people. Of his childhood friends, Sylvain had been the only one to remain mostly unscathed. Felix had seen the boar become a monster. And Ingrid…

Felix only knew one person who’d faced such a severe loss and come out of the darkness. 

Dammit.

…It was Ashe.

Foolish, meddlesome Ashe. Talking about your feelings so much could not possibly be healthy, seriously.

But Ashe had been crushed by his old man’s death. Felix had expected him to vanish one night and never return. For weeks, each time he’d stumbled across Ashe, Felix had been sure this would be the last time he saw the kid. 

Back then Felix really _had_ thought timid meant weak, and nothing about Ashe made him believe this scrawny wannabe knight had what it took to live with what he’d seen and keep fighting.

Ashe had proven him pretty thoroughly wrong, though.

When Felix glanced over, Ashe was frowning to himself. “I… don’t know if it makes it better, exactly.” He rested his chin on his hand as he thought about it. “But the honesty between me and my friends kept me from staying in the past.”

Felix found the wall offensive and looked up at the ceiling again instead. 

This felt worryingly like praying.

“…Hm.”

“And,” said Ashe, “When I was ready to move forward, knowing that there were people I could talk to if I needed it, instead of having to bottle everything up in my head—that _did_ make things better.”

“I guess you would know.” Felix risked another look at his companion. Ashe hadn’t closed any of the distance between them—still nervous, still waiting for permission to be there.

But he hadn’t looked away once either. The way he looked at Felix made it feel like Ashe didn’t really need to walk closer to him to touch him.

This was an appallingly sentimental thought and Felix instantly wanted to burn it out of his head.

His chest squeezed.

Felix looked away. He muttered to himself, “It’s admirable.” 

He’d waited for Ashe to fall apart for years, but instead, Ashe had stood tall. His duty hadn’t consumed him, but neither had his despair.

Truth be told, Felix… might have even grown to admire the knights. Just a little.

…One in particular.

Ashe blinked over at him, visibly confused. “I’m sorry, what did you say? I didn’t catch that.”

Whatever, like Felix wanted Ashe to know anyway. This whole conversation was stupid. And also over.

“You can stay,” Felix announced, lifting his sword again, “I could use a sparring partner after all. But I won’t be going easy on you, so you’d better prove you can face me.”

Ashe’s grin lit up the training grounds. 

_You are so embarrassing,_ Felix thought, chest going horribly warm. _I haven’t even agreed to talk yet._

“Of course! I won’t let you down.”

Felix turned his back before Ashe could see anything on his face that wasn’t a scowl. “Famous last words. Now prepare yourself!”

**_Epilogue:_**

_Felix abandoned his noble title after the war and set out to make a living by the sword, but found himself ever drawn back to House Gaspard, now ruled by Ashe, who had fulfilled his dream of becoming a knight. After a series of genial visits, Felix eventually failed to leave altogether and made a home at his dear friend’s side. Whenever peace in these idyllic lands was threatened, the pair were said to always ride out to battle together, and their brave exploits were spoken of throughout the Kingdom._

**Author's Note:**

> Let's consider this just a prologue chapter to get everyone up to date. I've done my best to capture the original spirit of these supports (they were actually really great, guys, go check em out) and next up will be the support I wrote out of sheer saltiness over Ashe not getting to support with literally the entire cast. I'll probably post it tomorrow.
> 
> And here I said I wasn't going to write for this fandom. I am a dirty, dirty liar.


End file.
